


rockabye.

by snowangels



Series: no ones ever gonna hurt you love... [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Sungjin, Alpha Younghyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Dowoon, Beta Jaehyung, Discussion of Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Wonpil, Pack Dynamics, The ending is kind of open? Not really? Maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowangels/pseuds/snowangels
Summary: anyone could tell that wonpil had changed the past few weeks.





	1. Chapter 1

Anyone could tell that Wonpil had changed the past few weeks. Especially, if not firstly, their group and pack leader. He could probably get a good idea of what had been bothering their resident omega if he wouldn't avoid scenting and covering his with piles upon piles of perfume or candles.

They all found it odd and most especially missed the old Wonpil. The old Wonpil was cuddly, touchy, and now he avoided contact at all costs. And where he came out with random spurts of cuteness, now he barely changed from his expression of nothingness. It was worrying and...sad, really. It effected them all, to have their pack omega so down and different from how he usually was. It concerned them all, and they all wanted the answers that Wonpil refused to give.

It wasn't until they got the answers that they realized they weren't good ones.

It happened on a Friday, when their schedule didn't interfere with their day and they could relax in their dorm with little to no interruptions. As the evening came to a start, the members of Day6 (minus Wonpil, who had not come out of his room the whole day) called together for a meeting in the main room.

They rarely held meetings. Ever. Especially without all of their band members present. It had shocked them all when Sungjin had called for the meeting, but none of them had asked about what it was for. One, because they were sure Sungjin would explain the reason at the meeting, and two, because the three of them already had a guess at what the topic could be.

"As you all know," Sungjin started when they all settled down. He was standing in front of the couch, where the other three sat side by side. Dowoon was on the right, more distanced from the close pair, Jaehyung and Younghyun.

The beta and alpha were particularly close and...romantically interested in one another. That was the one thing they could not see though. You could tell from just being in the same room with the two that they were both pining after one another, and while they were in a platonic pack, it did not mean that the two couldn't date. It was both funny and ridiculous how long they had been oblivious to the others attraction.

Sungjin glanced over at them only briefly though, catching Younghyun's hand on Jaehyung's thigh briefly, before continuing, "There is something obviously wrong with Wonpil."

"Not at all," Younghyun muttered sarcastically, clearing his throat before speaking again, "But seriously, what do we do about it?"

Jaehyung rolled his eyes, "We find out what's wrong."

The alpha in front of them explained his concerns, "But it's not like we can pick up what's wrong with his scent or anything, since he's blocked it off with scent blockers and candles. And he, as we've seen, won't tell us anything."

"Catch him after he's showered."

All three turned towards Dowoon, who blinked twice before explaining, "His scent blockers wear off after he showers. Catch him before he uses them again."

"That's...actually a good idea," Sungjin said, "And it's around the time he usually showers on days off. It's perfect, actually."

The youngest shrugged, then looked away, towards Sungjin and Wonpil's shared room. He bit his lip, and then looked towards their leader, "Just find out what's wrong with him, please."

The eldest alpha nodded, "Of course."

 

* * *

 

By the time Wonpil had exited the shower, he was exhausted and ready to crawl into bed. Today had been one of his worst days, and even though he had been in his bed all day, he hadn't gotten one minute of sleep. It was torture, but he couldn't sleep due to his reoccurring nightmare. Or rather, memory.

So, he walked into his bedroom with his towel wrapped around him tightly with the intention of pulling on pajamas and trying to get some sleep. But fate had other plans, and just as he finished pulling on his pants, the door opened and he was met with Sungjin and Younghyun standing in the doorway. The two alphas of the group.

_No._

"I-" Wonpil started, but stopped when he realized that Sungjin and Younghyun were already catching onto his scent. They'd know something was up with the way he smelled and then they'd ask questions and he just knew that he couldn't relive that night again and again with each question that came out of their mouths. He shook at the realization, and fumbled for his words, "I- Uh, I-"

"Wonpil," Sungjin interrupted the suffering fear he was having, instead walking forward into the room. The harsh tone made him flinch, and both alphas took notice immediately, for Sungjin stopped and softened his tone, "Wonpil, are you pregnant?"

The omega whimpered, and that was all it took for Sungjin to envelope him in a gentle, but warm, hug. Younghyun stood in front of the (now closed) door, arms crossed and face corrupted into an expression of confusion.

Because Wonpil was sure that he had two thoughts in his head; that he had slept with Sungjin, or somebody outside of their pack. He didn't want Younghyun (or Sungjin) to judge him though, he didn't want them to think he was gross or dirty. But he knew as soon as he spoke, they would.

So, he stayed in the hug for as long as he could, choking on sobs while they racked down his face in constant trails. Sungjin's hold never let up, and as they stood there, he could feel the warmth of his body radiate onto his. It was so comforting and something that he hadn't felt for so long, they he felt like sleep could finally come to him.

But before he could close his eyes, or ask to lay down with Sungjin, the alpha pulled away from him. He whimpered loudly, the volume enough to make both of the older alphas flinch. He felt bad, and caved in on himself in an attempt to make himself smaller. He didn't dare look either of them in the eyes.

"How long?" Was the first thing Sungjin asked, shaking hands at his side. He was probably thinking that it was Younghyun that he had slept with, which made him frown. He didn't want them to think badly of each other.

"Two months," He whispered, "I...didn't want you to ask questions so I didn't say anything."

Younghyun stepped away from the door and was suddenly beside their leader, arms still crossed, "Why?"

The tone was angry and aggressive, a hint of betrayal in the alphas voice. Wonpil shrunk back at the word, biting his lip in an attempt to not cry.

"Who's the father?" Sungjin asked quietly, in a more softer tone. This time, Wonpil couldn't help the loud sob that came out along with two fresh tears. He didn't see the look that Younghyun and Sungjin exchanged to each other, but he did wipe his eyes as they did so. It didn't help however, for the tears kept coming.

Sungjin, obviously concerned, reached forward to try and comfort him, but he shoved away. With a choked voice and vision clouded with tears, he could only say, "I'm sorry."

Younghyun's eyebrows furrowed and Sungjin blanked, "Wonpil? What-"

"I don't know," The omega cried, "He just- I was at a company party and I got separated from you guys and someone grabbed me and pulled me into a room and it h-hurt."

The two alphas blanked completely, almost looking as if they weren't breathing. Wonpil cried harder at the sight, believing that they were disgusted with him and that they were gonna kick him out of their pack. He was gonna have to leave the company all together, move in with his parents. But would they even accept him? The thoughts spun in his head and he could feel himself crying more.

Until a hand gripped his, pulling him into Sungjin's chest. Younghyun had his hands balled into fists, looking down onto the ground as if he was thinking.

"I'm so sorry," Sungjin mumbled, slightly choked as if he was starting to cry, " _I'm so sorry_."

 

* * *

 

"You mean he was-"

"Yes."

The room grew sticky with silence. It was overwhelming and they all stayed stiff in their spots. Sungjin had just updated their betas of the pack, Jaehyung and Dowoon, about Wonpil's situation. And while they had wanted to know, Sungjin wasn't sure telling them was the best idea.

The eldest member, Jaehyung, looked distant and overall off as he sat on the couch, staring at the door which held their only pack omega inside. Beside him, Sungjin could not see Dowoon's face, for he had his head down to stare at his lap. You couldn't see it, but you could tell he was crying or was at learn close, due to the fact that his whole body was shaking.

"What about the baby?" He suddenly asked, voiced trailed with a wetness from the crying, "What's he gonna do? He can't... _keep it_."

Younghyun, who had moved from Sungjin's side to Jaehyung's to be able to comfort him, shook his head in disapproval. The sigh that escaped him was so defeated and tired that they all were effected by the noise.

With hesitance, he spoke, "If he wants to keep it, he can."

"B-but it's that bastards baby!" The youngest rose from his seat, hands shaking at his sides along with the rest of his body, "Why would he even think to keep it?"

"You wouldn't understand-" Jaehyung started, the first words he had said since his earlier question had been answered. But Dowoon interrupted him with a quiet but forceful tone, obviously frustrated.

"Why? Because I'm too young?" He questioned,  "He's too young to have a baby, so why am I too young to understand-"

" _Dowoon_!" Sungjin yelled, shocking all three of them into a stiff silence. He caught note of all of them stilling, and he groaned with a head rub. It was too much, all of it, but he wouldn't have his members arguing.

They had worked so hard to get to where they were now; bonding with one another, deciding when the time was right to make themselves a pack, reassuring Wonpil that he wouldn't be forced to do anything he didn't want to do as pack omega (and even telling him that he didn't have to join, that none of them did). The road behind them had been rough, and hell if he was going to let this come between them.

"I know you're angry," He started towards Dowoon, who had returned to his position of keeping his head down, "But we all are. We can't go around yelling and fighting, we can't be doing that around Wonpil. Do you think he'd want that?"

All three replied in an almost perfect unison, "No."

"Okay then," Sungjin said, "When Wonpil wakes up, we're going to ask what he wants to do, like we always have. We don't need to pressure him into anything, he's already been through enough of that. Just like we used to do and sometimes do now; we're going to ask for permission and see what he's comfortable with."

And with that, they all nodded in reply. Now, they would just have to wake for Wonpil to wake up, and see what step to take next.

 

* * *

 

_Wonpil didn't like parties. Or any events that involved being in a space with a lot of dominant and pushy alphas. It always reminded him of the times when his father would take him to similar events, making sure to let everyone know that he was an omega and he had no mate, because he wanted his son to find a suitable mate as soon as possible. It was what most parents did often; seek out mates for their omega children to have. It wasn't unheard of and certainly wasn't peculiar._

_But he had control now and made sure to stick with his group, which was a bit hard and a bit embarrassing all the same. He had already been catcalled five or six times and once had somebody grab his wrist in an attempt to talk to him. Thankfully, Sungjin was with him and a glare was all it took for the man to let go of him. Compliments, were of course, a flood and not uncommon anywhere, but it still made him embarrassed and uncomfortable._

_It definitely wasn't his fault though when he lost sight of his group. He had wanted to go to the bathroom while their CEO talked to the rest of his group. Finding the bathroom wasn't all that hard, and finding his way back wasn't either, but the crowded room is what faltered him. And in his confused and fragile state, he didn't hear someone come up behind him. His only warning sign was the hand wrapping around his wrist and the voice telling him to be quiet._

_Wonpil complied to that request, obviously because he didn't want to upset the man. Looking back, he probably shouldn't have. He should've yelled and fought and struggled against the man until help came or he got away. But he was an idiot, and let himself be dragged away by the man. Far away from the party, far away from the noise, and closer to something he had never wanted._

 

* * *

 

He woke up confused and scared. They were feelings he usually woke up with the past few weeks though, and they weren't foreign at all. The routine was pretty normal, up until the memory of telling Sungjin and Younghyun invaded his mind and ate any other thoughts away.

That was when he felt himself getting sick, and quickly he rushed out of his room and threw the bathroom door open, throwing up what food he had left in his stomach. He wasn't stupid, so he suspected that the hand that came to hold him would come shortly before it actually did.

"Is he okay?" Wonpil could distantly hear Dowoon ask. He gagged at the sound, but nothing else would come up from his throat. An ugly sob came out of his throats, and tears assaulted him. _This couldn't be happening to him_.

The hand on his back tightened, and he found out that it belonged to Sungjin as he spoke clearly and demanding, "Go back into your room guys, please. I don't think your crowding is helping him."

The other three didn't make any noise of protest or compliance, but the sound of soft footsteps walking away is what gave it away that it was just him and Sungjin.

"Sungjin," Wonpil whispered to the air, or rather, the toilet in front of him. He leaned back, away from it, into Sungjin's chest. The arms that wrapped around his frame held comfort and heat, something he hadn't had in so long. He hasn't realized how much he has missed it.

Before, he had always received hugs and comfort. It was something they all did and gave, something he had always received from everyone. It was nice, to be held and protected from whatever evil was in the world and whatever bad thought was on your mind.

"Sungjin," He started again, closing his eyes as his head rested against the alphas chest, "What do I do?"

"Whatever you want to," The alpha replied, quiet and uncertain, "We're not going to force you to do anything, you know that."

The smaller male smiled slightly, "I know," He sniffed, softly moving his hands to wipe at his hands before going back to rest on top of Sungjin's, "What if I want to keep it?"

Silence followed, deadly and thick. Wonpil was sure he had upset Sungjin, before the noise of his reply came, "Then we'll keep it. And figure everything else out as it comes."

"And if I get rid of it?"

"Then we'll get rid of it."

 

* * *

 

_Day6 was always an interesting group of men. When they had first formed, with Dowoon in the mix and their final line up confirmed, they had all been a bit tense with one another. Fights broke out way too often and uncomfortable silence seeped out into the rooms when they were all six together._

_It didn't help with the fact that there were two alphas, who of course would both fight for group leader and dominance. And with only one omega in the group, the amount of comfort or interference that could be given was scarce. The fact that they fought over him as the days went on as well, was worrying and violent._

_They shouldn't have ever been fighting over Wonpil in the first place. Before the group had moved in with each other, they had made an agreement with one another that they wouldn't treat Wonpil like a typical omega. That meant they wouldn't do anything without his consent, wouldn't force him to do anything, wouldn't see him as below them, and wouldn't try to do anything along those lines. And fighting over him meant they were both trying to court him, which was something the two of them were not supposed to do._

_Along with the fighting, Wonpil would receive gifts and things would be done for him by either Sungjin or Younghyun. For example, once the door was held open for him by Younghyun, but not for anyone else (Dowoon got hit in the face by the door just moments after he walked in). Another example would be Sungjin carrying and giving him a piggyback ride back to their dorms, as they were all too tired from a long day of walking and work._

_This is also how Jaehyung and Wonpil grew tense around one another. The betas crush on Younghyun had just started developing, and seeing Younghyun try and try again to court Wonpil put him in an extremely sour mood all the time. It hurt his heart and mind, and soon enough he grew angry around Wonpil all he time, barely speaking one word to him._

_So that's how it really ended, with Jaehyung's angriness. They had been sitting with one another one night, a few days before their debut. Wonpil had been playing a board game with Junhyeok, Dowoon had been scrolling on his phone, while Jaehyung and Younghyun had been watching a video on the betas phone. Sungjin was nowhere to be seen, up until he walked into the room with a small present in his hands._

_He plopped down beside Wonpil, who looked to his right towards the alpha with a small smile, "Yes, hyung?"_

_Sungjin gulped visibly, holding out the present in his palms for the omega to see, "I got you this-"_

_"Hey!" Younghyun yelled suddenly, catching sight of the exchange. All eyes landed on the young alpha, who had walked towards Sungjin and grabbed the small present, "What's this?"_

_"A present for Wonpil," Sungjin announced back, standing up to his full height, "Now give it back, brat."_

_"He doesn't want it."_

_"Yes, he does."_

_Wonpil, seeing that the situation was getting serious, tried to grab Sungjin's wrist and get him to stop, but was thrown back with the push of Sungjin's wrist. Still, he pleaded for them to stop, but was told to be quiet by both of the fighting alphas, and that was when the snap happened._

_"Guys! Shut the fuck up!"_

_Everyone looked to Jaehyung, who had exploded loudly and was standing up from where he had been sitting. Even though he was a beta and the two alphas were acting out of line, they still stayed quiet and still. Maybe because they wanted to listen, or maybe because he was their hyung. They'd probably never know, none of them._

_The oldest member sighed in relief at the silence, then pointed towards the two who had been fighting, "This is getting really old, and we're all tired of you fighting over Wonpil all the time when he doesn't like neither of you. Don't you see that you're doing exactly what you promised you wouldn't to him?"_

_The two looked at each other, then back at Wonpil, who had tears in his eyes that he was now wiping away. The two fighting over his attention instantly felt a wave of guilt hit them, and they both mumbled, "Sorry."_

_After calming down, and Wonpil assured them it was alright, they mostly made up and all of them made sure to be close to one another as they all slept in the main room. This was the start of their group and pack coming together, and while they still had a long road ahead of them, they were ready to take it on together._

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dowoon was the first to say he didn't want Wonpil to keep the baby. It had been three days after they found out, Sungjin walking into the room after checking Wonpil only to announce that he still didn't know what to do.

They had all been incredibly patient with him though, considering the situation at hand and the fact that omegas had the natural instinct of wanting to protect and love their offspring with everything they had, no matter the circumstances. Even if Wonpil hadn't wanted the baby, he still had the natural urge to keep it. It was extremely hard to get out of that headspace and really decide what he wanted to do.

So, none of them made any noise or action of annoyance at the unsurprising news, sitting in the uncomfortable silence they seemed to always carry with them. Younghyun and Jaehyung were lightly touching by the back of their hands, but that was it for the connection they all usually felt tying them together.

It was something they had to earn together after Junhyeok left. The action had devastated them all, and the work put into becoming a good and proper pack again after was a lot. But, it made them stronger, in the end. Through the loss and the emotions, they worked through it, and they really didn't want to loose all that work then and there. They were really terrified at the thought.

Dowoon seemed to be thinking along the lines of them, perhaps a bit more blurred and messy, for he said quietly, at first, "As a group and pack, I think we should try to help Wonpil decide."

The three others glanced at their youngest with wide and unsure eyes. Sure, the beta was trying to do good and help with the situation, but Sungjin knew the suggestion was not a good one. With a tone just as quiet, Sungjin replied, "Wonpil has to decide for himself."

"How come? Shouldn't we be able to help?" Dowoon questioned, a little bit offended or shocked by the looks of it. Jaehyung looked back and forth between the two, while Younghyun stayed focused on their leader.

Sungjin explains in a hushed tone, possibly trying to not let the omega at the center of their conversation hear, "Wonpil's been through a situation where he didn't get to decide, so I think it's best that we let him decide on his own. Feeling the pressure of others decisions and thoughts on the matter may not be the best for him as well."

"He can't keep it," Dowoon mumbles, groaning in frustration and looking on the verge of tears, only to look away when the three noticed, "Ehy would he want to keep it?"

Jaehyung, who's stayed silent the whole time along with Younghyun, clears his throat and tries his best to answer, "It's just a natural instinct, to want children, for omegas. Even if they don't want them, their inner self is going to tell them they do. It might be hard for him to ignore that inner thought like others do."

Another uncomfortable silence blankets them. They all expect Dowoon to get up and leave like he's done in the past few days, but he doesn't. He sits there, staring at his socks like they're the most precious thing in the world, only to him. Though quietly, he finally mumbles, "I'm sorry."

Only then does he leave, and only then do the rest of them think over everything drifting in their thoughts.

 

* * *

 

_He felt drowsy and lost. Wonpil knew that it was probably his pre-heat coming sooner than expected, mostly due to the fact that he was around so many alphas earlier. But the hand around his wrist pulled him towards a room with a door that locked, and snapped him out of his thoughts. He knew he was trapped by the sound the door made after it closed and the man twisted the lock on the knob, making sure nobody could get in or out._

_He panicked instantly. He punched the man in the face first, effectively hitting him and running towards the door, only to be pulled back where the bed was. He couldn't breathe, whether that be from his panic or the fact that the man's hold was so tight, but he just couldn't. His fight was going out because of it, only sparking when he was thrown down._

_Trying his best to get up, he kicked and screamed, but the man slapped him and held him down by the grip in his hair. Pulling him up and turning him around, he still moved his limbs an attempt to get a hit at the man._

_And even though Wonpil likes to consider himself a somewhat strong omega, one who's not defenseless or weak, or simply one that doesn't abide to every alphas command, he felt like one as the man overpowered him. He felt like he couldn't breathe as he laid there, attempts to escape getting weaker as all his energy drifted away and the effects of what he thought was pre-heat fully started to rise. He-_

 

* * *

 

Jaehyung usually doesn't like to talk to people about serious issues. He mores of a comedic guy, who can get a bit rough in his jokes sometimes or defensive if he's trying to hide something. He hides things often when it comes to Younghyun, mostly about how he feels and how he wants the younger to feel about him too. It's something he really can't help.

Another thing he can't help is that sometimes he can get mean or crude in his thoughts. Before debuting, he had yelled at Dowoon over something as little as trying to talk to him, due to the fact that Jaehyung was not having a good day (he had seen Younghyun try to give Wonpil another gift, which had started it all). He likes to think he's gotten better, which he has, but he still struggles sometimes.

But, he knows when to keep it down. Like the time where he was so jealous and upset about Wonpil and Younghyun, seeing his crush all over the omega. He wanted to scream at them both, yell at Wonpil especially, but he had no reason to be mad at him in particular. He wasn't asking for the attention or gifts, and certainly couldn't help that he was an omega, more specifically the only one in the group, and so he kept it down. Fought it, dealt with it, and learned that Wonpil was not at fault.

Wonpil wasn't at fault now neither. He hadn't done anything, didn't ask for anything to happen. Jaehyung understood this and yet, still didn't understand the situation as a whole. Why didn't Wonpil tell them sooner? Why did he keep it a secret? Why didn't they notice he was gone so long at that stupid party?

And even though he didn't know so much, he still knew the most. That was how he got picked to try and talk to Wonpil, see how he was doing. Sungjin felt that, as alphas, him and Younghyun could make him uncomfortable. Since Dowoon was out of the equation due to the fact that he wasn't as talkative and good with words (or maybe that he felt strongly about what to do about the situation and was upset at the moment), Jaehyung was the only candidate left. The beta wasn't going to lie and say he was happy about it, but he knew it was the most reasonable choice. He also missed seeing the omega, a lot.

So, he gathered up his emotions and knocked lightly on Wonpil's door. When he didn't answer, and no sound came from inside, he knocked again. It was a bit louder this time, because maybe he didn't hear the first time, but he still got no response.

"Wonpil," Jaehyung tried instead, "I-Um, its Jaehyung. I just wanted to see if you were okay, if you needed anything? I wanted to see if you maybe, I don't know, wanted to talk? Just me and you."

Several minutes passed with no sound or movement from the other side. The beta still stood though, hands in his pockets and hope that the door would open still hanging on his heart by strings. One by one they were cut and after almost ten minutes, he moved to walk away...

Only for the door to open in a frantic move. Wonpil stood there, in a hoodie and a pair of jogging pants. The fuzzy socks on his feet furthered his theory that maybe he was trying to stay warm, and the feeling of his cold hand around his wrist confirmed the thought.

Without any exchange of words, Jaehyung left Wonpil drag him into the bedroom. He was dragged towards his bed, which was piled with shirts, blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, and literally anything soft. He was told not to touch it ( _please_ ), in a quiet tone, as Wonpil went to close the door and lock it.

As he came back, Wonpil looked down at what Jaehyung finally realized was a nest. In a time of distress or sadness, an omega would pile up all the soft things they could to make a nest. It comforted them, he had heard, to just lay there in the pile of things that usually were their mates or were simply comforting. Since Wonpil didn't have a mate, he guessed most of the things were just comforting for him, even though he could make out some things that belonged to him and the rest of the group.

Hesitantly, Wonpil motioned for Jaehyung to lay down. He followed the motion, although he was scared to mess it up, but Wonpil merely joined him when he was settled. Usually, he would be all up for cuddling or skinship, but Wonpil laid flat down on his back, hugging a stuffed bear tightly. Jaehyung simply laid his hands by his sides, a bit on edge.

"So," Jaehyung started, realizing he was the reason why he was in that situation in the first place, "You don't have to tell me but, um, how are you doing?"

Wonpil mumbled, "I'm okay. How are you?"

"That's good, that's good. I'm doing okay," He replied, nodding slightly as if he would make the atmosphere less awkward. The action was weird and displaced, but he didn't seem to acknowledge that until later.

"You want to know," Wonpil said, in the most defeated tone he has ever heard, "What I'm doing with it. You want to know."

Now, Jaehyung knew that he was bad with these types of conversations, that he was supposed to be careful, but he simply couldn't keep himself under.

The first thing that popped into his head came out quickly and loudly, "Wonpil, you can take as much time as you need. I didn't come in here to talk about that, I just wanted to know how you're doing. I know you're under a lot of pressure to decide and that you want to make the right choice, but if you don't want to talk about it, we don't. If you do, we can. I just wanted to check up on you and...talk about whatever, okay?"

Exactly nine seconds later did Jaehyung realize what he said was both loud, demanding, and overall a lot. He was slightly regretting the words, mumbling under his breath about how stupid he was before a stuffed animal was sat into his lap.

Looking up and over, Jaehyung saw Wonpil staring at him with a look of slight joy, "Can we talk about music?"

And that's when the beta almost cried, because he missed Wonpil so much and he hadn't even realized it. He had been gone even when Jaehyung saw him, distant and quiet and sorrowful. Seeing a look of joy, even if only a little of it, made the strings of hope that strung across his heart reattach. He had hope that whatever Wonpil decided, he'd be okay, he'd be happy. That he'd win.

"Yeah," He uttered, taking a deep breath in and then letting it out, "Of course we can."

 

* * *

 

_-knew that alphas like the one above him could trigger heat, especially if they were as rough and dominant. So many alphas in that tight room before, giving off their scents and overpowering his was a factor as well, and he knew it, but he still stayed confused as to why this was happening to him, why it had to come at that time._

_Because now he was extra scared. He didn't want this alpha to touch him. He didn't want this man to assault him. He didn't want this sick human being to rape him, especially in heat where he knew he had a high chance of getting..._

_"Stop!" He screamed, body weak but voice strong, "Stop it, no no no! I don't want to, stop!"_

_He continued to yell, and eventually, the man seemed to have had enough because-_

 

* * *

 

Everyone knew Younghyun was scared and confused. Mostly Jaehyung, who had took in every little quirk his crush had over the years, whether he tried to or not. The alpha knew how to hold down his emotions when the timing was difficult, but his facade started to crack and crack until it just...fell.

It was right after Jaehyung walked out of Wonpil's room. It was early morning, Wonpil having wanted him to sleep with him that night. He complied because what decent human being would've said no? He had slept with him before too, so it wasn't really that weird, except for the fact that he didn't wake up to cuddling. They were still on opposite sides of the bed, Wonpil's back to him.

He walked into the kitchen, ready to drown something to keep him awake, only to catch Younghyun at the table. His head was down on his crossed arms, not moving an inch, except the rise and fall of his chest when he breathed. Jaehyung had only seen him like this in times of stress and, as he seemed to be doing a lot this past day, he walked forward and sat down across from him to talk.

"Hey," Jaehyung started, "Are you okay, dude?"

In total shock and fright, Younghyun jumped and looked around until his eyes landed on Jaehyung. He relaxed instantly, clear that he hadn't known the beta had sat across from him, "I'm fine."

The older knew this was a lie, obviously, but shrugged and passed it off. He wasn't going to make Younghyun talk, and if he didn't want to that was okay. So, with a dismissal tone, he stated, "Okay, it just seemed that you were upset, I guess."

Even though he spoke in English without knowing the last half of the sentence, Younghyun still processed the sentence fully and sighed. He knew Jaehyung didn't believe him, so he gathered his thoughts.

Loudly, he blurted, "I'm scared about Wonpil and if he keeps the baby, because what will happen to us? Happen to him? The group? What if that guy tries to show up? And will the company kick him out if he keeps it or make us disband? I-I don't wanna loose you guys..."

Instantly, Jaehyung was replying, having thought about the ideas over and over again. Late at night when everyone was asleep, processesinf the possible outcomes of every situation playing in his head.

"We'll figure it out when we get there," He choked out, "And I promise you, Younghyun, that we would looked each other. Okay? We're family now, whether we like it or not. We're a pack, and nobody's going to hurt Wonpil again. Nobody's going to hurt any of you, and as the oldest I...promise to make sure everything turns out alright."

"How?" Younghyun wondered, distress obvious in his voice.

Jaehyung stilled and mumbled, sternly, "I just will. Somehow."

Overall, Younghyun did not look convinced. He looked far away from it, actually, but simply mumbled a thank you and smiled softly at Jaehyung. The beta smiled back and, as if some things were falling into balance, the two felt something sting their hearts.

 

* * *

 

 

_-he felt clothes being pulled off and something being shoved into his mouth and tied behind in head. He sobbed openly now, the only tactic he had left, but it didn't stop the man climbing on top of him and holding him down._

_And as the man called him names and started the whole assault, he felt the urge to cry more and throw up. He just wanted his group, he just wanted them to hold him and tell him that he was okay, he was fine and this was all some sick dream that would be over soon. He just wanted them, there with him, saving him from everything that was about to happen, but nobody came._

_The urge to throw up increased though, the urge to cry along with it as the bed rocked and someone made noises, mixing with slurred, harsh names and he couldn't breathe again. His world was collapsing and soon enough the tears slowed. They trailed down his cheek every so often, soaked by whatever was stuffed into his mouth._

_Soon enough, the man was picking up pace and he could feel sweat and rough hands and twisted phrases and-_

 

* * *

 

"No!"

Sungjin shot up from his spot on the mattress in the main room, practically sprinting towards the hallway and towards the sound to where the screaming was coming from. The bathroom door was surprisingly not locked and already slightly opened when he got there. Frantically, he opened it the rest of the way and stepped into the room.

Wonpil was puking into the toilet, one hand holding onto it as the other pulled at the bottom of his shirt where his stomach was. Sungjin rushed over instantly, grabbing onto the omega by his face when he lifted his head again and catching sight of his tired eyes, face soaked with tears.

"Get it out!" Wonpil yelled, pushing at Sungjin's chest, "I want it out, please!"

The leader let him push him away, watching as Wonpil grabbed at his hair, body shaking as he let out wretched sobs. His voice sounded wet and terrified as he pleaded, becoming less loud, "Get it out, I don't want it! I don't want it..."

"Wonpil," Sungjin started to question, staying away from him and holding his hands onto in front of him to show he wants going to try anything, "What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

Still sobbing and shaking, Wonpil whimpered. Sungjin almost shivered at how broken and lost the voice sounded, but as soon as he spoke, he nodded and agreed to the jarring conclusion.

"The baby, _take it out_."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i plan to write a (longer and different) abo au with day6 so this is just me testing the au out tbh


End file.
